This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The present disclosure relates to valve assemblies, in particular to a top-entry floating ball valve assembly. A ball valve rotates a ball between an open and a closed position to control fluid flow through the valve. The fluid pressure in a conduit can impact performance and wear of the ball valve. Unfortunately, a higher pressures, the fluid may bias the ball out of a desired operating, thereby potentially causing leakage, wear, and other problems. Accordingly, an improved floating ball valve assembly is disclosed.